


shut up and kiss me

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fix-It, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Marrish, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, it supposed to be a drabble, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally I posted only one drabble here but I decided to turn it into a drabble collection, because I love writing marrish one shots (originally posted on tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Kiss me, quick!"

 

Jordan really should know better. After all, he had two sisters and he should know by now that ‘just ten minutes’ was never less than thirty. Especially in a freaking shopping centre.

‘I just have to grab a few things.’ Lydia had said, flashing him a smile and seriously, who he was to deny her anything? 

And now he was paying for his weakness, standing in front of a dressing room and practically being a human hanger for dresses. And he was only supposed to give her a ride home. Yeah, sure.

‘What about this one?’ Lydia showed a curtain aside and Jordan almost choked on his own toungue because hot damn, it should be illegal to look like that. Of course he knew since forever that Lydia Martin was all kinds of beautiful but in that green dress she looked more stunning than ever. 

Jordan swallowed hard and really tried to focus on Lydia’s face. Yes, the face was safe. He had to keep his thoughts in check, that’s what. 

‘So?’ Lydia asked impatiently, raising her perfect eyebrows.

‘You look stunning, Lydia.’ he said and God, was she blushing?

‘You said that three times before?’ she said, trying to sound unamused and Jordan shifted a bit, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Oh, screw it.

‘That’s because you always look perfect, now matter what you’re wearing.’ he regretted saying that the moment words left his mouth. He really should find a rock to hide under. What was he thinking? And more importantly, what was she thinking? She had a full right to call him an old creep, slap him and...

‘Really?’ she asked quietly and Jordan looked at her, stunned. For the first time he saw Lydia... shy. She was smiling at him but it wasn’t her unusal, confident smile. It was a bit unsure but as light as the stars. And in that moment Jordan thought that maybe, just maybe he had a chance...

...and then the moment was ruined.

‘Jordan!’ he heard someone yelling and he froze, recognizing the voice immediately. He didn’t even have to turn around to know that his biggest nightmare was coming.

‘You should run.’ he informed Lydia politely but she just gave him her stop-with-this-bullshit face.

‘Why?’

‘My ex.’ Jordan explained with a heavy sigh and and Lydia’s eyes widened.

‘So if you don’t want to be a witness of the embarassment that’s coming, then you should run.’

Oh God, he was so screwed.

But Lydia just smirked at him and took a step into his direction so now she was just inches away.

‘Kiss me.’ she said and Jordan felt like someone just hit him with a brick.

‘You... what?’

Lydia rolled her eyes.

‘I’m saving your ass here. Come on, quickly.’

He would gladly do that but his brain couldn’t process that Lydia Martin wanted him to kiss her, oh God.

‘Men.’ Lydia sighed and a second later he was pulling him close, her lips crashing onto his and yeah, in that exact moment Jordan Parrish knew that he was doomed. 

It took him a shamefully long moment to collect himself and he was the one who pulled away first. He was partly proud of himself; he was a cop, he shouldn’t kiss teenage girls in sexy dresses. At least his crazy ex was gone, thank you angels. Now he could focus on stopping himself from blushing and finding something to say that wouldn’t make him sound like an idiot.

But of course it was Lydia Martin we were talking about.

‘Oh, deputy.’ she said with a playful smile and he suddenly felt hot ‘You could last so much longer than that.’

Oh. My. God.

‘I guess we have to still work with that.’ she added with a wink and yes, Jordan was offcially royally screwed. But he didn’t mind at at all.

 


	2. I'd rather die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'd rather die"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is weird but I like it :D

 

When Lydia marched into a police station with a slight smile playing on her lips and sparkles in her eyes Jordan immediately sensed that she would get him into some kind of trouble. And when she made her way right to his desk and leaned forward he was suddenly absolutely sure of that.

“Good morning, Lydia.” he said, smiling politely and she grinned in response.

“Deputy.” she said in that flirty tone and Jordan once again wondered if she was doing that on purpose, because damn, that voice was doing something to him.

“Do you need help?” Jordan asked, partly hoping that she came here because of a dead body and not with some devilish plan instead.

“Actually, I do.”

Jordan almost sighed in relief but then she put her bag on his desk, smiling sweetly at him.

“Saturday, 3pm, second floor of the mall. Better not be late and better wear these.”

Jordan looked at her for a long moment, blinking in surprise.

“What?” he finally stuttered, because what the hell was going on?

Lydia sighed impatiently and Jordan knew her well enough to notice that she stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

“My mom’s involved in this charity thing… They buy gifts for kids from poor families. For Christmas.” she explained and looked at him with a smug smile “I’ll be an elf and you’ll be a Santa Claus.”

“Santa… what?” seriosuly, that was ridiculous. Did she really think that he would be happy about attaching some fake beard to his face and spend his day surrounded by noisy kids? Well, the whoele idea behind it was undoubtedly great, but definitely not for him.

“Santa Claus.” Lydia repeated and this time she rolled her eyes “You know, the bearded guy from Finland?”

“I know that.” Jordan said quickly “Can’t you ask one of your friends to do that? Like, Stiles?”

“Seriosuly?” she looked at him with pity and Jordan smartly decided not to continue that topic.

“Oh come on, I’ll buy you a dinner.” she flashed him a charming smile and he almost felt defeated. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad… But then he glared to the bag standing at his desk and he almost choked.

“No way.” he said, moving the bag in Lydia’s direction “I’m not wearing these, Lydia. I’d rather die. No way, nope.”

“Jordan, please.” she said and okay, he might like the sound of his name in her mouth a bit too much. “I’m not happy about spending half of my day there and I’d rather have you with me.”

Jordan immediately noticed how she changed the tactic and it almost worked.

“Since when Santa Claus has to wear tights?” he grumbled and Lydia grinned shortly.

“Since old ladies from this organization are picking the outfit.” she said and then leaned a bit closer to him so Jordan could feel her breath on his cheek “And if you’ll have troubles with pulling them off I can always help you.”

After that statement Jordan lost ability to speak so he could only stare at her breathlessly, feeling his face getting hotter with every second.

“See you on Saturday.” Lydia said with a winning smile and walked away, leaving Jordan with a blurry realization that yeah, she would totally meet him then.

~~He would totally need a help with pulling these tights off. He could try to burn them down but every time he was setting himself on fire his pants were miraculously turning fireproof. But in that case he wouldn’t mind.~~

 


	3. i let you drift away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little fix- it set sometime after series finale.

 

Lydia sighed tiredly and closed her notebook. She was definitely done with studying for the night, her eyes already closing and head pulsing with pain. She felt that she was well prepared for the next day, so she decided to get some rest. She deserved that after working hard for the past few months. Some classes were more demanding that she had expected being in high school, but Lydia Martin always enjoyed a challange. 

She took a hot shower and went straight to bed, with best intentions to fall asleep and have a long night sleep. 

But somehow, she couldn’t. She was tossing in her bed, truning from side to side, trying to calm her thoughts down, but her mind was restless, keeping her awake. It was the same story every night, her lying awake for a few hours before she could finally fall to a shallow sleep that wasn’t bringing her so much needed rest. Lydia used to blaim it on stress connected with school, but now she decided to face the real problem.

For the first time in her life, Lydia Martin felt truly lonely. 

Malia was somewhere in France, sending Lydia excited texts every few days. Scott was somewhere doing something and she didn’t want to know the details. And Stiles...

Stiles was overreacting, exaggerating and very, very tiring. And for sure he wasn’t her boyfriend. 

Lydia sighed, turning in her bed once again. She had no idea when her life had got so complicated. How had she got herself into that situation? Now, looking back, she was guessing that she had been incredibly confused and lost, as she hadn’t known who she was. And when she had realized that relationship was a mistake, it had taken a lot of energy to make things right again. 

But was she alright, really? Lydia felt as if something was missing from her life, but she couldn’t tell what it was or when she had lost that one important piece.

And then, as if someone was reading her thoughts, her phone rang. 

Surprised, Lydia took it and almost dropped it when she saw the caller ID, her heart skipping a beat. 

‘Hello?’ she answered and she had to cough slightly, because her voice was surprisingly hoarse.

‘Hi Lydia. I’m sorry for calling so late, but... I don’t know how to explain this.’ Jordan laughed nervously on the other side and Lydia was speechless. For the first time in forever she had no idea what to say.

‘I just felt that something was wrong.’ he finally said and Lydia was striked with a painful realization.

They used have such a strong connection, she and Jordan. They had shared so much and now they barele talked to each other. She remembered how good she had felt in his company and now they were like strangers, like none of that had ever happened.

She realized, with all clarity, that it was all her fault. 

‘Lydia, are you okay?’ he asked with concern in his voice and Lydia felt that she was on the edge of crying, which was tupid and childish, becaus she was Lydia Martin, she wasn’t crying for herself, ever.

‘I’m...’ she started, but she didn’t know what to say ‘I don’t know what happened.’

‘With what?’

‘With us.’ she admitted in quiet voice. 

Jordan was quiet for a moment before he spoke carefully, his voice soft.

‘It happens sometimes. People drift away.’

‘I never wanted that to happen. I can’t understand why I...’ she stopped, not sure what she wanted to say, exactly. She felt as if she had no right to do that, not now. ‘It used to be different.’

‘Yeah. It used to.’ he said absently and Lydia felt overwhelmed with sadness.

‘Thank you for calling.’ she said; she just wanted to end the call and go back to curling in ger bed miserably. ‘I...’

‘Lydia.’ he cut her off gently ‘Let me know when you’ll be in Beacon Hills next time, okay?’

For a few seconds she was silent, first confused, but then it was as if something light and soft settled in her chest, the warm energy radiationg to her whole body. 

‘Okay.’ she said quietly ‘Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight, Lydia.’

Falling asleep was slightly easier after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all :)


End file.
